


#94 - Danger

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [94]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Doom, Gen, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: danger, Kougaiji.  No beta.





	#94 - Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: danger, Kougaiji. No beta.

They'd left the dragons in a shaded ravine with a stream tumbling down one side, so they'd be safe. Yaone and a few trusted guards had taken Lirin to the old summer palace, secretly. Rasetsunyo was as protected as she ever was.

The only one who was still in danger, as they approached the walled town that was reported to be protected by not one but two Sanzo priests, was the man walking ahead of Kougaiji.

Dokugakuji looked back at him, frowning. "What's up, Kou?" His normally pale cheeks were reddened with cold.

"Nothing," said the prince. "Just—be careful."


End file.
